Total Drama: Perlmore Island
by PartyAtTrois
Summary: SUBMISSIONS CLOSED. 20 new campers went to Perlmore Island, expecting it to be a simple show on a tropical island... Little did they know that this little island was the opposite of paradise. (Title and description pending)
1. Form

Okay! So I decided to give in and make a Total Drama SYOC. For those of you who don't know what that means, an SYOC basically stands for Submit Your Original Character. Now I know that Total Drama SYOC's aren't a unique idea, and frankly, that doesn't matter.

The plot of this SYOC is a very basic one; It's exactly as the title says. A Total Drama Island AU. This story takes place on Perlmore Island, which was once a tropical island. But now... Things have changed, as our new campers will soon find out. Some challenges will be of my own creation, and some will be from the show it's self.

As you can tell... This is a basic SYOC. I WILL make the story as unique as possible. I have several of my own, original challenges planned. However, the MAIN planning, as in, how the challenges will go, and eliminations, will be done after I get all the submissions.

**RULES!**

There are going to be a couple of rules that I'd like you to follow when submitting and reviewing. It is in everyone's best interest that you follow... In fact, I wouldn't call these rules... more or less... Guidelines!

**1) Keep the character archetypes appropriate. Basically no characters like a porn star or psychopathic killer.**

**2) YOUR FORMS MUST BE SUBMITTED THROUGH PM! I cannot stress this enough! If a form is submitted through review it will NOT be considered for the story.**

**3) This story is likely going to contain romance. I'm not judgemental, meaning this story is likely going to contain Heterosexual AND Homosexual couples. If stuff like that disturbs you, than this story is not for you.**

**3.5) Not really a rule, but more or less a side note, I will NOT be putting sexual themes in this story.**

**4) I like to know how I do when portraying other people's characters. Please be sure to let me know how I'm doing with your character!**

**5) This story may contain somewhat mature themes. It likely won't be any more than cursing, so if you're not into that... This story isn't for you.**

**6) THE MAX NUMBER OF CHARACTERS YOU MAY SUBMIT IS 2. No more than two**

**7) Do not get mad at me if your character gets eliminated. This is Total Drama. There can only be one winner.**

**8) Please use proper grammar when submitting. It makes it so much easier to read. I understand if English isn't your first language, and that's prefectly fine! just please don't "tlk lyke dis" when submitting.**

**9) Auditions will likely be posted in the next chapter. So when you submit said audition, be ready for others to read it!**

**10) Make your characters unique! I LOVE writing SYOCs and writing for interesting characters.**

**11) I may reject a few characters here and there, so do not be angry if yours gets rejected.**

**12) Characters must be original and of your own creation. This means that you can't have a character that is related to or in a relationship with a canon character.**

**13) THERE WILL BE TWENTY CHARACTERS TOTAL, TWO OF WHICH ARE MINE.**

**14) Lastly, put the name of your OC in the PM title. Make it something like "TD OC Submission; (Character name here) This makes it easier for me to go back and look at their personality**

**15) To show that you read and understand these rules/guidelines, put the word "Green" SOMEWHERE in your PM title, or directly above the name section in the sheet.**

And with that, the forms for submission are below;

**Name:**

**Age (14-17):**

**Gender:**

**Archetype/Stereotype:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Good at:**

**Bad at:**

**Biggest Fear:**

**Deep Dark Secret**

**Brief Backstory:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Do they want a relationship**

**Give me at least 3 lines your character would say:**

**Additional info:**

**Audition Tape:**

**And... That's pretty much it! I typed this on mobile, so I likely forgot something... If I did, I'll be sure to add it! And if you have any questions, be sure to ask! **

**CURRENTLY ACCEPTED CHARACTERS;**

**Kee$ha- The One Hit Wonder (Basically a parody of Ke$ha)**

**Selena Romer- The Wig Stylist (Nicki Minaj parody.)**


	2. Cast List!

**GGAAAAHHHHHRKKEKREKFKK I'M SO SORRY THIS CAME SO LATE! I got sick. As in... Really sick. For some odd reason, even something as simple as a cold can render me inept for a couple of weeks. I wasn't well enough to write. Just to go to school and sleep. I haven't given up on this story!**

**1)Kee$ha- The One Hit Wonder (Basically a parody of Ke$ha)**

**2)Selena Romer- The Wig Stylist (Nicki Minaj parody)**

**3)Lydia "Lightning Bolt" Bailey- The Sports Chick**

**4)Allison Perry- The So-Called Blonde**

**5) Snow Conner- The Butch Girl**

**6) Jezabel Rodriguez- The Siren**

**7) Marina Lewis- The Athletic Perfectionist **

**8) Rebecca Lowry- The Secret Genius **

**9) Chase Hanson- The Prodigy Magician**

**10) Lynn Aims- The Bipolar Artist**

**MALES;**

**11)Hunth Greencut- The Skater**

**12) Pepper- The Heartless Tough Guy**

**13) Anthony Burton- The Outcast Artist**

**14) Carter Brown- The Goofball**

**15) Talon Montoya- The Misunderstood Bad Boy**

**16) Clyde Vanilla- The Transparent Closet**

**17) Trevor Wyatt- The Evil Artist**

**18) Kyo Ritako- The Mute**

**19) Draven Morison- The Slacker**

**20) Eren Laynes- The Historian**

**Just a forewarning; Some of these characters... Can come off as offensive. I'm going to try and keep that stuff as vague as possible so I don't offend anyone *Cough*SnowandClyde*Cough* And there is LIKELY to be cussing in this... So... If you're not a fan of that, you maaaaayyyy wanna turn back now.**

**Please note that although the characters may come off as such, they (most likely) do NOT represent the views of the submitter, nor do they represent my views. I'm just forewarning everyone now.**

**The story WILL begin soon! Understand that 20 characters is a LOT to write for. I'll try and get it out as quickly as possible! Thank you to everyone who submitted, and sorry for those who didn't get accepted. Stay tuned! :)**


End file.
